Moon Lake
by CherryShadowZ
Summary: A oneshot. Ash and May, a thought that breaks Misty apart but she isn't the only one who is broken hearted at Moon Lake. Others have lost their love ones too. Advanceshipping with Misty compassion .


Huh well it's been a while so here I am again after a year. About this, uh well this is based off of a fic of mine it's not up yet I dunno if I'm going to post it I might if you guys want to read it. Yeah so this is a one-shot that mostly revolves around Misty and how she feels after Ash and May spent time together they aren't officially together but you get the point. This includes Brendan he's sort of an OC you could say because Brendan doesn't actually appear in the anime he just makes a small cameo in movie 6 I think. So please as in my other fic if you don't like it just tell me why, no random flames 'you sUX one!!111'. Anyways enjoy the fic. I can't indent darn this TT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of these characters.

The full moon shone upon a beautiful dark lake. The mountains glowed and the moonlight reflected on the water top. A young couple danced on the side of the lake at the feet of the mountains surrounded by candles on the ground and on the handrails of the "boardwalk". The girl with light brown hair laid her head upon the shoulder of the black haired young man. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently whispered "This is nice."

She smiled and responded "Yeah it is." Ash closed his eyes as he breathed in her smell, the smell of cherry blossoms. The image of May when saw her earlier came into his mind: '_Ash stepped onto the circle of candles and saw May standing with her back to him, her hands clasped behind her. The moonlight created an angelic aurora around her beautiful white sleeveless knee high dress, the dress was so simple that the lack of distractions only seemed to magnify Mays' natural beauty'_. And he smiled because this had come to happen. A flash of that night that seemed so long ago now, of May in Brendan's arms made Ash hold her tighter. May nestled deeper in his chest. To her it felt exactly as she thought it would when she first met him. She was so happy.

Across from the dancing duo, on the other side of the lake hidden by the lack of light and only visible by the sliver of moonlight slipping through the trees above her stood a thin red-headed girl. Her pale skin seemed to glow with sadness that was only overshadowed by the pain that emanated from her eyes; she laid her head upon her arms resting on the handrail. It was an odd handrail it was strangely tall reaching as high as her chest. She stood completely still. She didn't move even when she heard footsteps behind her. "Misty?" a young male voice asked her. She said nothing but continued to regard the happy couple across from her dance their worries away. Despite the fact that they were no more than 200 feet away she felt that she could never reach them. "You know, from the first time I met May, I liked her. She was so sweet." Misty turned her head without lifting it from her arms as Brendan stepped next to her smiling and crossed his arms on the handrail. He turned his eyes downward, the smile melting from his face. He asked Misty, his voice barely above a whisper "Please don't hate her," Misty turned her gaze back across the lake.

"How can I hate...the one person...that can make Ash so happy? I can't." Brendan stared at Misty; he lifted his head upward and smiled at the moon.

"I can't hate Ash either," Brendan confessed. "He is just so...likeable".

"As is May, Brendan". Misty closed her eyes, sighed and shivered slightly. "Were going to have to give them up, tonight might be the last time we get to spend with them and here we are...so close and yet so far from them". She was startled as she felt something warm on her shoulders.

"I though you might be cold," Brendan explained as he slipped his jacket around her. Misty nodded in appreciation; they stood quietly not saying anything or thinking about anything in particular. When Misty suddenly said "Its just I didn't live a very happy childhood and Ash well he felt like a reward. The ultimate gift of love I had been missing all my life."

"You felt like you were meant to be, it was...fate," Brendan finished for her slowly. "I truly thought May was my soul mate...I suppose..."

"I was wrong," Misty choked out through her tight throat. Her blue eyes held an ocean of tears but her strong emotional wall refused to brake. "Ash was not for me. I didn't get anything but heartbreak." Brendan couldn't stand it anymore he laid his head down and took slow deep breaths. Images of happy time with May swimming through his head.

"You're wrong Misty," she looked at him with puzzlement. "We did get something. I am special and so are you. We might not be lovers but I love May and she loves me. In a special way, no one can ever take her place in my heart and no one ever will. Just as surely as no one can or will take my place in her heart." Brendan exclaimed as he pounded the railing. He stared at Misty with defying eyes. Her eyes softened and the corners of her mouth turned upward slightly.

"Guess you're right." It was all Misty said as she stood up straight and looked forward. Brendan and Misty stared across the lake at a young happy couple and smiled faintly, their thoughts seemed to be whispers carried away by the wind. But at the farther end of the lake, looking out a window, a spiky haired young man rested his face in his palms and sighed, a single word escaping his mouth "M....."

Well huh? Cringes Was it that bad? C'mon now don't you feel sorry for Misty don't ya? Oh and who do you think Brock likes huh? Misty or May? Ok review now, thankies!

CherryShadowZ


End file.
